heavenly_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Bernael
Bernael, also known as The Fallen, Darkness, Burnie, and Avidan, was the first of Seraph created by God and the 5th angel created after the archangel Gabriel. He is also a fallen Seraph, and the second fallen angel. He is a recurring character, the main antagonist of Season 1 and one of the two main antagonists of Season 2, he was also the main antagonist of Season 3. All of his actions were motivated with the goal of eventually releasing Lucifer from his cage in Hell. But after his resurrection, he just wanted to make the world a living hell. Like all other angels, Bernael must have the permission of a strong enough human to use as his vessel, as he can not forcefully possess a person. History Early Life Bernael was an angel that was on Lucifer’s side during the war in heaven. After the fall, Bernael went into hiding and plotted his revenge against the angels and God alongside Lucifer, he and Abaddon began their revenge for God sending them to hell. Bernael escaped from hell and with an army of demons and the king of hell Torin. Season One After escaping hell, Bernael went to get his vessel, John Michaels. Bernael appeared as his deceased mother and told him that he was a vessel and that Bernael wanted his consent to possess him. John, believing it was a dream yet doubting it was, nonchalantly refused. Bernael told him that he was misunderstood, and he promised John justice for his family. John consented to possession, and in a burst of bright light, Bernael took over his vessel, regaining all of his former strength and full corporeal form. Some days after that, Bernael heard on angel radio that the next prophet was here and that Avidan was put in charge of protecting her. He quickly went to Avidan, the two talked and Bernael displayed heartbreak in what he had to do. Bernael stole Avidan's grace and ripped out his heart, killing him instantly, afterwards, Bernael injected the grace into his arm via needle like some kind of drug addict. Afterwards, Bernael pretends to be Avidan and goes to the prophet's house in order to get her to read the words of God in order to get a spell that will let Lucifer out of his cage. When he first meets Rebecca, he proves to her that he's an angel by both showing her his wings and teleporting them inside her head and showing her her memeories. Bernael then cures Rebecca of her cancer and teleports away. The two spend mass amounts of time together with Bernael protecting her from everything. Once Rebecca finds the spell that lets Lucifer out of his cage, he reveils his true identity and that he killed the actual Avidan. He telekincally snapped Rebecca's neck, killing her instantly, and took her translations. He met up with Abaddon and Lilith and told them he had the spell. With most of the seals to Lucifer's cage already broken, they just needed to kill Lilith and say the spell. Once they did, Lucifer was sent free on the world. Bernael started torturing angels and humans for answers on Lucifer's command. After Rebecca's resurrection, he started torturing her, and seemed kinda pissed that she was brought back. Haziel ended up saving Rebecca from Bernael, but Bernael reveils that it was "all part of the plan" and that there's no need to worry. Bernael sent demons loose on the world, this of course atracted the attention of Haziel and Rebecca. Upon confronting Bernael, Rebecca throws a knife at Bernael and it get's stuck in his shoulder. Bernael takes out the knife and throws it back at Rebecca and it gets stuck in her chest, and Bernael teleports away. Haziel and a group of angels come to Rebecca's aid and Haziel pulls out the knife while another angel heals her wound. Physical Appearance As an angel, experiencing Bernael’s true form will result in blindness, deafness, or even death, as the appearance of his natural visage is so overwhelming that it is capable of burning human or demon eyes from their sockets, as he said, "My true form. It can be overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice." However, Bernael stated certain, "special people" are able to tolerate his true appearance and voice. Although his true form has never been seen, it is known that he has two feathered wings. In addition, Bernael has been referred to as being attractive on more than one occasion, both in his human vessel and his true angelic form. For humans, they see him as the appearance of his vessel, John Michaels, who is a handsome man of average height in his teens. He sports a pair of black boots, dark blue Jeans, Dark blue work shirt, Black t-shirt, Cross Necklace, Angelic Grace Necklace, black watch, a black leather jacket, and a grey visor beanie. Personality |} Bernael was once God's most trusted and reliable angel. He was well-meaning and benign. In his initial appearance, Bernael imitated what he interpreted as Avidan's personality; the stereotypical interpretation of angels, as he was humble and polite as opposed to being arrogant and condescending like many other angels. After his true identity was revealed, his personality shifts significantly. He is shown to be a complete asshole, he hates all humans and demons, and loves to torture and kill people and finds enjoyment in it and possibly even sexual enjoyment in it. Bernael shows concern for his fellow angels, though it is the archangels he loves most. He captured Haziel and admired the angel's loyalty in refusing to reveal the presence of Rebecca. He invited his younger sister to join him, but when she refused, Bernael respected her decision and offered her a chance to change her mind. Bernael was remorseful when forced to kill both Avidan and Abaddon. When preparing to fight his younger sibling in their battle, Bernael pleaded with Haziel to "walk off the chessboard," but Haziel remained determined to kill him and serve God. Muriel criticized Bernael, describing his actions as "one great big temper tantrum.". Bernael is also arrogant and extremely vengeful, taking his betrayal and hatred out on the entire world without any remorse. Bernael is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, and despite his claims of being the victim, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. Bernael has a sense of humor equivalent to Lucifer and Uriel, rare in many angels. He can be sarcastic and casually indifferent, usually a testament to his arrogance. Powers and Abilities * Angelic Possession -Bernael requires a vessel to manifest physically on Earth. Like all angels, he must bear their consent. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']] -Bernael, like all angels, by nature, can't die by any natural means of death. He is impervious to bullets, knives, bombs, and any other conventional human ways of killing. * Super Stamina - Bernael never tires or gets fatigued. Bernael does not require food, sleep, or oxygen. * Enhanced Super Strength -Bernael can break brick walls with his bare hands, he can snap someone’s arm in half with just one hand, and can hold up a building. Bernael was also able to punch a hole through the real Avidan’s chest. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']] - He also Demonstrated being able to grip and damage internal organs to cause pain, as he did to Rebecca on more than one occasion. He Stated that he could biologically torture Rebecca in a "more creative" way than Abaddon, and he could mute Rebecca with a hand gesture. * [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']] - Bernael can easily read the minds of humans. He can also hear “Angel Radio”. * [[Dream Walking|'Dream Walking']] -Bernael can go into people’s dreams and talk to them. He can also bring people (And himself) into other people’s and their own minds. * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']] -Bernael can generate and manipulate fire. Bernael was able to set a demon on fire with the snap of his fingers. * [[Healing|'Healing']] - Bernael can heal others from severe wounds. Bernael was able to regrow a cut off a finger on a human and heal gunshot wounds with ease. He also healed Rebecca of her fatal decease when they first met and he was pretending to be the angel Avidan. * [[Resurrection|'Resurrection']] - Bernael can bring people back the dead. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']] - Bernael can become invisible to humans. * [[Smiting|'Smiting']] - As all angels, Bernael is able to burn out the eyes of humans, monsters, and demons, killing them. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']] - Like all angels, Bernael can heal from injuries inflicted upon them. However, wounds caused by angelic weapons take longer to heal. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']] - Bernael possesses reality warping abilities. Bernael was able to assemble a game by simply shaking the box. He also was able to project a fake him with a thought that Rebecca had stabbed with an angel blade thinking it was him, although she did end up stabbing the real one sometime afterwards. * [[Mental Manipulation|'Mental Manipulation']] - Bernael can manipulate, erase or restore a person's perceptions and memories of events. * Soul Reading/Channeling - Bernael has shown the ability to read a person's soul to check the marker of another angel had left there, see if there is a soul there and check the state of the soul. He has also displayed the ability to channel power from a human soul, though this had to be done very gingerly and could result in the death of the human if done wrong. * Highly Advanced Photokinesis - Bernael can blast nearly anything into oblivion with his white light. He can also control this power from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. * Vessel Locking - Bernael can hold a demon in smoke form as if it was tangible and force the demon to return to its vessel. * [[Astral Projection|'Astral Projection']] - Like other angels, Bernael can display his wings in a show of intimidation. * Mental Projection - Bernael was able to show images of the hell he and his brothers would make. * Hypnotism - Bernael is able to hypnotize a person to get them to tell him info or to get them to do what he wants. * Apporting -Bernael could teleport a human. He can also make his blade appear out of nowhere. * Teleportation -Bernael can teleport from one place to another instantly. * Molecular Combustion -Bernael can kill lesser beings by rendering them down to their molecules as he did Alex Long, Hannah, and Jofiel. He also used this power to turn two demons to dust with a snap of his fingers. * Tactile Exorcism - Bernael can expel a demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel. * Spell-Casting - He cast spells that made other angels powers turn off for a certain amount of time, and he was the one who cast the spell in which let Lucifer out of his cage. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']] - Bernael was able to shapeshift his vessel into Rebecca Hollands during their final battle in order to confuse people and so he could get a good laugh since she was basically trying to kill herself. Bernael can also change the color of his angelic eyes so that Rebecca couldn’t know he was a fallen angel. He changed them from Red to blue. * Telekinesis - He snapped Rebecca's neck with a hand gesture. * Weather Manipulation '- He summoned a lighting storm when first meeting Rebecca. * 'Super Speed '- He used his super speed to quickly grab Rebecca by the throat and pn her to a wall. * 'Invulnerablity '- Bernael has shown that he's invulnerable to a lot of stuff. He's been stabbed, shot, tortured, and he's even been set on fire with holy oil, which is fatel to 99% of angels, the 1% being the four archangels and Bernael. * 'Precognition - Bernael reveiled to Rebecca that knows everything she does before she even knows it. And even that if she changes something, he'll find out about. He states that him being killed and Lucifer getting sent back to the cage was all part of his final plan. * Thermokinesis - Bernael demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to drop in temperature. He could also do the opposite and caused a door handle to heat up intensely. * Highly Advanced Chronokinesis - Bernael has some of the most advanced powers over time. Bernael is able to put someone through a time loop for as long as he wants. He's even shown the ability to send multiple people through time with a single touch. * Sedation '- With a single touch on her forehead, Bernael rendered Rebecca Hollands unconscious. * '''Voice Mimicry '- Bernael can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. * '''Lie Detection - Bernael can sense whether or not a human is lying to him if he so wishes. Weaknesses * Angel Blades - An angel blade is able to kill Bernael. * Angel banishing sigil - When activated, such a mark can temporarily banish Bernael. * Common Angelic Weaknesses -Bernael is vulnerable to Holy Oil, Heaven's weapons, etc. Season 1 * Pilot (Episode-01) (posing as Avidan) * Angel (Episode-02) (Posing as Avidan) * Broken wings (Episode-03) (Posing as Avidan) * Prophet (Episode-04) * Dead End (Episode-05) * What the hell (Episode-06) Season 2 * Nightmares * Awakening * The Scribe * All Holy Night * Heaven above, Hell below * Are you there God? It's me, Metatron * The End * Fall From Grace Season 3 * Rock & Roll * Memories * Fright Night * Days Keep Passing By * Vengence * Savior * Our World * Nightfall * Bottomless Pit Trivia * Coady nickerson states that Bernael's wings are bright pink. * In Lore, Bernael is the Angel of Darkness. * In the original script, Bernael was not in the show and John Michaels was actually possessed by the angel Avidan.